Fallout: New Vegas
Fallout: New Vegas egy, az Obsidian Entertainment által fejlesztett, és a Bethesda Softworks által kiadott számítógépes szerepjáték. A New Vegas nem a Fallout 3 közvetlen folytatása, de ugyanazt a motort használja, mint elődje. A Black Isle Studio néhány tagja (akik még a Fallout-ot és Fallout 2-t fejlesztették) és nagyszámú új alkalmazott dolgozott rajta. Elsősorban a poszt-apokaliptikus Nevadában játszódik, bár Kalifornia és Arizona néhány területe is meglátogatható benne. A játék 2010 Október 19-én jelent meg Észak-Amerikában, 2010 Október 22-én Európában, és 2010 November 4-én Ázsiában. PC-re, Xbox 360-ra és PlayStation-re adták ki. Fejlesztés Története A Fallout New Vegas-t 2009 április 20-án jelentették be a Bethesda Londoni bemutatóján[http://www.vg247.com/2009/04/20/rumour-fallout-new-vegas-announced-in-london/ VG247 - Fallout: New Vegas announced in London]. Az első hivatalos információ a PC Gamer 2010-es februári számában jelent meg. Közétettek egy cinematic és egy játékmenetet bemutató trailer-t. A játékot összesen 18 hónapig fejlesztették. Josh Sawyer's Formspring Történet és alaphelyzet Alaphelyzet A játék a posztapokaliptikus, retro-futurisztikus Las Vegasban és környékén játszódik, az USA és Kína közötti nukleáris Nagy Háború után, ami 2077 október 23-án, kevesebb, mint két óra alatt zajlott le. A háború rövid időtartama ellenére általános és helyreállíthatatlan pusztulást vitt véghez. A Nagy Háború előtt folyó Nyersanyag Háborúk folyamán az Egyesült Nemzeteket feloszlatták, egy járvány az Egyesült Államokat paranoiddá tette, Kanadát pedig az USA annektálta. Las Vegas városa nem szenvedett olyan nagy pusztulást, mint más negyedek, így a legtöbb épület épségben maradt. A Hoover Dam ingyen áramot és vizet szolgáltat annak, aki irányítja. Történet A Fallout: New Vegas 2281-ben játszódik, 4 évvel a Fallout 3 eseményei után, 39 évvel a Fallout 2 eseményei után, és 120 évvel Fallout után. Az Új Kaliforniai Köztársaság (NCR) nagy szerepet játszik a játék történetében. Az NCR, Caesar Légiójának rabszolgatartói és a titokzatos Mr. House között háromirányú ellentét van. A Futár (a játékos karakter), egy csomagot kézbesített Primmből New Vegasba, amikor néhány Great Khan, és egy titokzatos ember megállítja őt, lelövik, elveszik tőle a csomagot és otthagyják a temetőben. Később egy robot, Victor megtalálja és elviszi Goodsprings orvosához, Doctor Mitchell-hez, aki megmenti az életét. A Fallout: New Vegas befejezése végleges, nem úgy, mint a Fallout 3-ban.PC Gamer Edwards, Tim (February, 2010), March issue of PC Gamer: pp. 40-41.Külön befejezést mutat minden nagyobb hely, szervezet és társ számára, aszerint, hogy a játékos milyen döntéseket hozott a játék alatt. Játékmenet Hardcore mód A hardcore mód egy választható beállítás, ami valósághűbbé teszi a játékot, olyan játékelemekkel, mint a kiszáradás és a nem azonnali gyógyulás. Ki és be lehet kapcsolni játék közben. Ha a legelejétől a legvégéig be van kapcsolva, jutalmul egy trófeát vagy achievementet kapunk. A Casual és Hardcore opció független a játék nehézségének a beállításától. Karakterrendszer A játék a SPECIAL rendszer-t használja, a tulajdonságok közvetlenül befolyásolják a beszédopciókat és küldetéseket. A Fallout 3-mal szemben itt újra felvehetőek tulajdonságok, mint a régebbi Fallout játékokban. Perkeket csak minden második szinten lehet felvenni, amit a játékfejlesztők azért követtek el, hogy a karakterek ne váljanak túl erőssé. Harc A V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System) egy célzórendszer, ami az egyébként valósidejű harcot leállítja. Ez a rendszer teszi lehetővé a véres halálok lassított felvételben történő megnézését. A V.A.T.S-ban minden támadás akció pontokba kerül (AP), és a játékos bizonyos testrészeket vehet célba, különböző sérüléseket okozva az ellenfélnek. A valós idejű harc közben a fegyverek célzógömbjén keresztül lehet nézni, nem nagyítva, mint a Fallout 3-ban. A New Vegasban minden közelharci fegyvernek van különleges támadása. A New Vegas –ban újra megjelenik a sebzésküszöb (Damage Threshold, DT), ami nem volt jelen a Fallout 3-ban. Ha egy ellenfélnek nagy a DT-je, néhány fegyver nem lesz hatékony ellene. Ezt egy piros pajzs jelzi az ellenfél életpontjai mellett, V.A.T.S.-ban és azon kívül is. A játékos karakter nagyobb sebzést szerezhet a V.A.T.S.-ban, mint a Fallout 3-ban, így a használata közben a halál sem lehetetlen. Egy újítás a Kill Cam, ami a valós idejű harc közben kilőtt golyót mutatja lassított felvételben. Ezt a kamerát ki és be lehet kapcsolni. Karma és hírnév A karma mellett a Fallout 2-höz hasonló hírnév rendszer is helyet kapott a játékban. A hírnév azt mutatja meg, hogy a karakter milyen kapcsolatban van a játékban levő szervezetekkel és városokkal, mint például az NCR vagy Goodsprings. A magas hírnév bizonyos előnyökkel is járhat (ajándékok a város lakóitól), a nagyon alacsony akár támadásokhoz is vezethet. A karmának kevesebb szerepe van itt, mint a Fallout 3-ban, a karakterek viszonyulása a játékoshoz leginkább a hírnévtől függ. Fegyvermódosítás A fegyvereidet módosíthatod azáltal, hogy különböző távcsöveket, bővített tölténytárakat és hangtompítókat szerelsz hozzájuk. Egy fegyverhez maximum három dolgot szerelhetsz hozzá, amiket később nem lehet eltávolítani. Az Obsidian azért tette bele ezt a lehetőséget, mert a Fallout 3-hoz készült Weapon Mod Kits mod nagy sikernek örvendett.Gamespots Interview with Chris Avellone at E3 2010 Egyedi fegyverek Az egyedi fegyvereknek különböző textúrájuk és dekorációjuk van. A legtöbb nem módosítható, de van néhány, ami igen (például a viharvert 10 mm-es pisztoly), ugyanakkor általában a beépített képességeik és nagyobb sebzésük kompenzálják ezt. Társ kerék Ezzel a társaknak könnyen lehet olyan parancsokat adni, mint „Beszéd”, „Használj Távolsági Fegyvert” és „Várj Itt”. Egyszerűbbé teszi a gyógyításukat (stimpakokkal) és a felszerelésük cseréjét. A társak nem minden fegyvert szeretnek, például ha egy mesterlövésznek vadászpuskát adunk, nemcsak megjegyzéseket tesz rá, hanem a hatékonysága is csökken. Szerencsejáték New Vegas városában, és a többi kisebb településen is több kaszinó vagy más szerencsejáték lehetőség van. A New Vegasban több mini-játék található, többek között blackjack, rulett és félkarú rabló. A kaszinókon kívül sok ember játszik Karavánt, egy kártyajátékot, amit az Obsidian kifejezetten a New Vegasra fejlesztett ki. A Szerencse egy meghatározó érték a szerencsejátékoknál. Ha nyersz, pénzt kapsz, és a kaszinó vezető gratulál neked, ételt vagy italt, vagy akár VIP szállást kaphatsz a hotelben. Viszont ha túl sok pénzt nyersz, megkérnek, hogy távozz a kaszinóból, a csalás gyanúja miatt. Ezután nem játszhatsz abban a kaszinóban, de bemehetsz a területre és vehetsz ételt és tárgyakat is. A nálad lévő zsetonokat nem kobozzák el, bár egy igazi kaszinóban valószínűleg ezt tennék. Fejlesztők A Fallout: New Vegas-t az Obsidian Entertainment fejlesztette, egy cég amit Feargus Urquhart és Chris Avellone alapított, mindketten a Black Isle Studios egykori tagjai, a Fallout 2 fejlesztői. A projektvezető J. E. Sawyer, a Van Buren (a Black Isle Studios törölt Fallout 3 projektje) egyik vezető designere volt. John R. Gonzalez a vezető kreatív designer, Chris Avellone senior designer és Joe Sanabria vezető művész. Megjelenések thumb|266px|Gyűjtői Kiadás Gyűjtői kiadás A Fallout: New Vegas gyűjtői kiadása magába foglalja a Fallout: New Vegas játékot; „Lucky 7” póker zsetonokat, mint amilyenek a játékban vannak; egy csomag New Vegas témájú játékkártyát; a „Lucky 38” póker zseton másolatát (a platinum chip); az „All Roads” grafikus regényt, a Fallout New Vegas történelméről Chris Avellone-től; és egy DVD-t a New Vegas készítéséről. Az egész csomag egy Fallout: New Vegas gyűjtődobozban található. A gyűjtői kiadás előrendelhető volt. Kiegészítők Összesen négy készült: Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues és Lonesome Road. Még két másikat jelentettek meg, amik eredetileg előrendelési bónuszok voltak: a Courier’s Stash és a Gun Runners’ Arsenal. 4 különböző előrendelési bónusz volt még: Classic Pack, Caravan Pack, Tribal Pack és a Mercenary Pack, ezeknek mindegyike egy egyedi páncélt és fegyvert ad, néhány más tárggyal együtt. Ultimate Edition 2012 február 7-én adták ki Észak-Amerikában, és február 10-én Európában. A csomag az összes kiegészítőt tartalmazza (beleértve a Courier’s Stash-t és a Gun Runners’ Arsenal-t is). Viták és cenzúra *A német változatban nincs vér, ugyanakkor a német Ultimate Edition-ben nincs cenzúra. *A japán változatban a Fat Man fegyvert Nuka Launcher-nek nevezték át. *Az Egyesült Arab Emírségekben a játék be van tiltva. References Ez az oldal a http://fallout.wikia.com Fallout: New Vegas lapjának fordítása. bg:Fallout: New Vegas en:Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas es:Fallout: New Vegas fi:Fallout: New Vegas fr:Fallout: New Vegas it:Fallout: New Vegas ja:Fallout: New Vegas ko:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 lt:Fallout: New Vegas nl:Fallout: New Vegas no:Fallout: New Vegas pl:Fallout: New Vegas pt:Fallout: New Vegas ru:Fallout: New Vegas sv:Fallout: New Vegas tr:Fallout: New Vegas uk:Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 Kategória:Fallout játékok